Christmas Blues
by SilverFoxPokeFan231
Summary: While preparing for the Christmas Carol Party, Akito starts feeling under the weather. TohmAkito yaoi fanfic. Rated T for mild language. Merry Christmas!


**Pokefan:Hey, guys, Merry Christmas~! I planned to post this yesterday, but I was too busy celebrating Noche Buena, and I didn't have time to upload this. It's almost "High School of Horror" all over again! Speaking of which, the contest is still ongoing. Back to this fanfic, I'm pretty sure there are fangirls who were waiting for this to happen, I'm one of them.X3 Hope you all like it and Merry Christmas, Hawnikah, Kuwanza, whatever you celebrate!^^**

_**SILVERFOXPOKEFAN231 DOES NOT OWN MISAO NOR THE CHARACTERS THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO SEN. SHE ONLY OWNS THE OCS, THE CHARACTERS' LAST NAMES(not counting Sohta) AND THE TWO ACADEMIES.**_

**Pokefan:Oh, before we start! The cover's made by Sakura, she gave me permission to use it as a cover unless I gave her full cover. The full picture's on her DeviantART page, which is japanfan262. Go check it out!**

* * *

><p><strong>~6 days till Christmas Eve, Kisaragi Academy, Gym~<strong>

**DIIING DOOONG DOOONG DIIING~**

Kisaragi's principle:*through the loudspeakers***(Good morning, students. If I can take a moment of your time, I would like to say that I'm so thankful that the students of our academy are able to take time from their vacation to come and help prepare the gym for the Christmas Carol Party. I would also like to thank in advance the student body of our sister school, Kusaka Academy. It's so nice of them to help us out. Good luck, everybody!)**

Ayaka:*moping the floor**sees Akito staring at the decorations he's holding*Nee, Aki!

Akito:Eh?! What?!*turns to Ayaka*What's wrong?

Ayaka:*walks to Akito*You okay, buddy? You seem...off.

Akito:I-I'm fine, really. It's just...Um, do you have to bring a date to the party?

Ayaka:Oh, right, you're still a transfer to Kusaka. Well, technically, yes. But it's not obligated. You can go without a date.

Akito:Oh, phew...!

Ayaka:Why you ask?

Akito:*puts up the decorations*I have no idea who to ask.

Ayaka:Like I said, you can go without a date. But I'm sure you'll get one!^^

Akito:What makes you say that?

Ayaka:You're totally a ladies man! You're kind, modest, responsible.*noogies his head*You're 100% gentleman!XD

Akito:Itte itte itte itte!

Ayaka:*stops noogie-ing Akito*Though, your voice...

Akito:What's wrong with my voice?

Ayaka:You sound a bit like a Trap.

Akito:I do not!

Ayaka:See?-u-

Akito:Shaddep.-n-;

Shingo:*hanging streamers with Yoshino's help*Akito, Ayaka, please get back to work!

Yoshino:The party's in six days!

Akito:Right, sorry!

Ayaka:Talk to you later, Aki!*goes off to another direction*

Akito:Bye!*grabs a poster with snow people and kids playing from a box next to him**I don't sound like a Trap! ...Right? Agh, whatever.**tries to hang it up, but it keeps slipping down*Mnngh...! C'mon...! Aargh, why is this thing huge...?!

**~With Tohma and Novella~**

Tohma:*pushes a foldable table to a spot*How about here?

Novella:Hmm...Perfect!

Tohma:I'll get the other one.*grabs the other table, notices Akito trying to put up the poster*? Hey, Novella, I'm gonna help Akito for a bit, 'kay?

Novella:Go ahead. I-I can set up the rest of the tables.^^

Tohma:You sure.

Novella:Of course.

Tohma:Okay, if you're okay with it.

Novella:I'll be fine, really!^^

**~With Akito~**

Akito:*trying to put up the poster*C'mooon...!

**(somebody's hand places the poster up)**

Akito:?*turns to the person*

Tohma:Need help?

Akito:Oh hey, Tohma. Um, sure.

Tohma:*takes out a poster with many snowflakes on it, tapes it to the wall, looks around**whispers*Hey, remember you're in charge of the cake.

Akito:E-eh? Cake?

Tohma:For Shingo's birthday.

Akito:O-oh, right!

Tohma:Shh!*whisper*Not so loud!

Akito:*whispering*S-sorry...!^^;*normal voice*Wait, if the cake's gonna be made by Misao's parents, why can't she bring it?

Tohma:Because she'll be helping Shingo tomorrow. Misao can't be seen carrying a cake.*puts up a decoration**normal voice*Hey, just curious...Are you gonna get a date for the party?

Akito:Hmm? Oh, um...I-I dunno. Y-you?

Tohma:Eugh...I dunno, either.

**...(awkward silence)**

Akito:*blushing in awkwardness*Um...*Well, that conversation died out quickly...*

Saotome:*decorating the stage*Hey, Akito, Tohma!

Akito, Tohma:*turn to Saotome*Yeah, what's wrong?!*blush*!?

Saotome:*sweatdrop*U-um...Can you help me, Kudoh and Misao out? We need a couple more hands.

Akito:Oh, uh, sure!

Tohma:On our way!

both:*head to the stage(still blushing)**What the Hell's was that?!*

**~with Ayaka & Akito, on the way home~**

Ayaka:*walking*I'm so excited for tomorrow! Shingo's gonna love his surprise!

Akito:*walking, holding a birthday cake, staring down*Uh-huh...

Ayaka:? ... Hmm, I wonder what I should wear for the party...Maybe I should add some highlights to my hair.

Akito:Yeah, sure...

Ayaka:*pissed off*...*normal tone*I decided to do boob surgery.F

Akito:Ok then...*Ayaka whacks his head***OW!***turns to Ayaka*What the heck?!

Ayaka:Are you even paying attention?! I just said I'd have a fake boob surgery and you just stare at that cake! It doesn't even have strawberries, man!

Akito:S-sorry, I was just thinking about something.

Ayaka:'Bout what?

Akito:N-nothing important.

Ayaka:Aki...

Akito:Hm?

Ayaka:We've been friends for years. Don't lie to me.

Akito:I'm fine, Aya...Really!^^

Ayaka:... ...If you say so. But if something's wrong, talk to me, 'kay?

Akito:Yeah, okay.*notices their houses*Oh, hey, we're here.

Ayaka:Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, buddy.

Akito:Later.

**(the two teens walk to their house)**

**~Tsurugi House, kitchen~**

Akito:*placing the cake in the fridge**What happened back there? I never acted like that before. Tohma was acting strange, too. And why was I blush so much?!*

**BRIIIING~**

Akito:Coming!*closes the fridge, walks to the door**I'll forget about that tomorrow. Hopefully...*

**~Next day, Kisaragi Academy, Hallway, 1st floor~**

Shingo:*blindfolded, being pushed by Novella and Kudoh*Mind telling me what's going on?

Kudoh:Just a few more steps and we're there.

Shingo:Where?!

Novella:It's a surprise.^^

Shingo:A surprise? Wh-

Kudoh:Okay, we're here.

Shingo:Where IS here?!*Novella removes his blindfold*Classroom B-5?*turns to Novella and Kudoh*Guys, this isn't my first time here. I know all the classrooms, so there's no need for a tour...

Kudoh:Oh, it's not a tour.

Shingo:Then, what's the surprise?

Novella:Open the door and you'll find out.^^

Shingo:Um, okay...?*slides the door open*

**(noise markers are blown and confetti's thrown at Shingo)**

Shingo:!

gang:Happy Birthday, Shingo!

Shingo:Y-you guys remembered...?

Saotome:Of course we did!^^

Yoshino:You think we wouldn't?

Hanako(Solid form):*sitting on the teacher desk*I reminded you, Yoshino-neechan, don't act so damn confident.

Yoshino:_Zakroy svoy grebanyy rot!_**(Shut your fucking mouth!)**

Hanako:*sticks out her tongue*Bleeh! _Zastav' menya!_**(Make me!)**

Saotome:Eeeh...! Hanako can speak Russian!

Misao:*turns to Shingo*Etto...What did Yoshino and Hanako-san just say?

Shingo:*sweatdrop*Trust me, you don't wanna know...-u-;

Ayaka:Okay, enough chit-chat! Let's light the candles and eat some cake!XD

**~After lighting the candles~**

_**Grattis på födelsedagen till dig, grattis på födelsedagen till dig!~**_**(Happy Birthday to you!~ ****(x2)****)**

_**Grattis på födelsedagen, kära Shingo!~**_**(Happy Birthday, dear Shingo!~)**

_**Grattis på födelsedagen till dig!**_

Shingo:*blows the candles*

others:*clap and cheer*

Shingo:Have you guys been practicing that song?

Akito:9 days, 3-ish times a day, but it was worth it!^^

Kudoh:Was our Swedish bad?

Shingo:*chuckles*No, it was perfect.^^

Yoshino:*gives Shingo a plate with a piece of cake*Since Fukushima's the birthday boy, he gets the first slice.*Shingo takes the plate*

Shingo:Domo.^^

Akito:*his phone vibrates*?*takes it out*

**Caller:****お母さん****(Okāsan)**

Akito:*leaves the classroom,answers his phone*Hi, Mom. Something up?

Mrs. Tsurugi:*through Akito's phone***(Um, Akito? There's...something I gotta tell you.)**

Akito:What's wrong?

**~Classroon~**

Ayaka:*eating her cake piece**muffled*Yummy~!X3

Saotome:Misao, your parents make the best cake in Hiroshima!

Hanako:*eating her cake*10 out of 10!

Misao:*blushing*Heheh, th-thank you.

Kudoh:Hanako, close your mouth, please. We're eating.^^;

Hanako:*gulp!*Gomen'ne!XP

Tohma:*looks around the room*?

Hanako:*appears next to Tohma*You okay, Tohma-niichan?

Tohma:Holy shit! Don't do that...!

Hanako:Sorry.

Tohma:And yeah, I'm fine. I just noticed that Akito isn't in the room.

Hanako:Oh, he's in the hall. He took out his phone and left.

Tohma:O-oh.*puts his plate on a desk*Hanako, don't eat it.

Hanako:Eh? Why?

Tohma:Cause I'm going to use it.

Hanako:Use wha-? Oh, ok.

Tohma:*leaves the classroom*

Akito:*not noticing Tohma**talking on the phone*But you promised we'd be together for Christmas!

Mrs. Tsurugi:**(I'm so sorry, but I got so much work, it's gonna last till New Years! So I have no choice but to take overtime to finish it all if I want to celebrate it. And to finish my work on overtime, It'll take till Christmas Eve.)**

Akito:Who works on Christmas?! And don't say Santa!

Mrs. Tsurugi:**(There are some people who work, even on Christmas.)**

Akito:B-but...

Mrs. Tsurugi:**(I'm sorry, Akito, I really am...I hope you understand.)**

Akito:...Yeah, I understand, don't worry...Ugh, I wish Dad was here...

Mrs. Tsurugi:**(Me too, sweetie...Hey, save me some hot chocolate, hmm?)**

Akito:I'll remember that. Talk to you later...i-if I have the chance.

Mrs. Tsurugi:**(Bye-bye.)***Akito hangs up*

Akito:*puts his phone away*Great...I'll be celebrating Christmas Eve alone.*turns around and sees Tohma*DAH, HOLY MOTHERFFFF...!H-how long were...?

Tohma:J-just a few minutes...! So, um...Your mom can't...?

Akito:Can we not talk about it, please...?

Tohma:Right, sorry...*Akito enters the classroom, Tohma facepalms*Why the Hell did I try to ask him that?! I'm such an fucking idiot!

Akito:*muffled***(Hanako, why do you have**_** two **_**pieces on your plate?)**

Hanako:*muffled***(Oh, one of them belongs to Tohma-niichan.X3)**

Tohma:!? **HANAKO, YOU TINY BITCH!**

**~Later, classroom~**

**DIIING DOOONG DOOONG DIIING~**

Kisaragi's principle:**(Okay, students. We'll continue the decor tomorrow. Get some rest and get ready for the party! See you all tomorrow!)**

Ayaka:See you guys tomorrow!

Hanako:Happy Birthday, Shingo-niichan!

Shingo:Thanks, and thanks for the party, it was really nice of you guys.

Yoshino:Saito, Oakido, Davis, Suzuki, don't forget, we're going shopping tomorrow.

Novella:I-I won't forget.^^

Saotome:I'll be there.^^

Kudoh:Hey, thank your parents for making that cake on such short notice.

Misao:I will.^^

**(everybody starts leaving, except Tohma and Hanako)**

Hanako:Nee, Tohma-niichan, you okay?

Tohma:Huh? What do you mean?

Hanako:You seem more...off than usual.

Tohma:I almost asked Akito a dumb question, that's all.

Hanako:Where you gonna ask him to be your date for the party?F3

Tohma:*blushing*No! Even if I did, I'm pretty sure he would say no. I mean, two dudes on a date?! That sounds so weird, no matter how you see it!

Hanako:So you're homophobic?

Tohma:Again, no! Don't get me wrong, I'm totally fine with same-sex relationships.

Hanako:So why is asking Onii-chan on a date sound weird to you?

Tohma:Because we're friends. It would be weird if two friends went on a date. You wouldn't understand, you're a kid.

Hanako:I'm fucking 80-something years old!

Tohma:Why the Hell do I keep forgetting that?!*notices a bag on the floor*? Hey, Hanako, who does that belong to?

Hanako:I dunno.

Tohma:*opens it, takes out a notebook and flips a page*! Hey, this is Akito's.

Hanako:Pfff! Ironic!

Tohma:*puts the notebook back in the bag*I'll take it back to him.

Hanako:*turning into her Ghost form*Do you even know where he lives?

Tohma:Yes, I do.

Hanako:Okay, whatever you say. Bai~~!*disappears*

**~Tsurugi House, inside~**

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Akito:*walking to the door*Okay, I'm coming, hold your horses! Yeesh...!*opens the door*

Tohma:*freezing, practically covered in snow*H-hey, A-A-Akito...!

Akito:Tohma?! W-why-? Never mind, get in, you're freezing!*Tohma enters*

Tohma:*shakes the snow off of him*Jesus Christ, I h-ha-hate the c-cold...! H-how the H-Hell are you not f-f-f-freezing...?!

Akito:*closes the door*The cold doesn't really bother me that much. So, why are you here?

Tohma:O-oh, yeah.*hands Akito his bag*Y-you l-l-left your b-b-bag at sc-sc-school.

Akito:*takes the bag*Oh, thank God! I thought it got stolen! Uh, do you want hot chocolate or something...?

Tohma:Y-yes, please...!

**~Later, Common room~**

Tohma:*normal**GULP!*Man, that hit the spot!

Akito:Feeling better?

Tohma:Yeah, thanks!

Akito:_Nothing to worry about!_^^

Tohma:*snickers*

Akito:What?

Tohma:*trying to hold back his laughter*Your English is kind of bad...!

Akito:Hey, I'm not half American, unlike someone!

Tohma:Point taken...! I'll teach you how to speak a perfect English. Say this:"Not".

Akito:"N-not"...

Tohma:Your "not" sounds like Old English. Try again.

Akito:"Not"...!

Tohma:*leans in a bit*Oh, c'mon, how hard can this be?! Look at my lips;"not".

Akito:*blushing, laughing**pushes Tohma away*I'd rather not look at them...!

Tohma:*laughing*Okay okay, lesson over...!*stops laughing*Hey...I just noticed something...

Akito:What?

Tohma:Since when did you wear glasses?

Akito:*facepalm**laughing*Oh, my God...! NOW you notice them...?!

Tohma:*laughing*Hahah, I may need some now...!

Akito:They're right in my face, how can you not see that...?!

Tohma:Hahahahah...!*phone rings*?*takes it out*

**(phone)**

**You have 1 new Message**

**(message)**

**Mom:Where are you? Is the decor taking longer? Call me!**

Tohma:Shit, I forgot the time! *turns to Akito*I gotta go. Thanks for the drink, see you tomorrow!*leaves*

Akito:Bye!

**(door closes shut)**

Akito:*At least the conversation didn't die out like yesterday. Oh, yeah! I gotta work on that!*

**~2 days till Christmas Eve, Kiragi Academy, Gym, stage~**

Saotome:*setting the stage*So, Tohma...Are you gonna ask someone to be your date for the dance?

Tohma:... ...Are you asking me out?

Saotome:Eh?! No no,not at all! What an awkward question...! Plus, I can tell there's someone on your mind.

Tohma:Eh?*Saotome points at someone, Tohma looks at the direction*

**(Saotome's pointing at Misao, Ayaka and Akito, who are setting up the tables and chairs)**

Tohma:Uh...Ayaka or Misao...?

Saotome:*punches Tohma's shoulder lightly**giggling*No, silly. Akito.

Tohma:**WHA-?!***Saotome shushes him**whispering*What?! Are you crazy, woman?!

Saotome:I can tell you like him.^^

Tohma:*blushing**normal voice*We are just friends...!

Saotome:That's not what Hanako-san told me.

Tohma:Hanako?!*Hanako appears next to him***DAGH! **STOP DOING THAT, DAMMIT!

Hanako:*giggling*Heheh~ Sorry~*turns into her Solid Form*But, it's still true.*Tohma picks her up and starts noogie-ing her***OWOWOWOWOWOWOWWW!**

Tohma:**HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME, YOU LITTLE BRAT?! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?!**

Hanako:**KNOCK IT OFF, YOU ASSHOLE! I'LL BITE YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF!**

Tohma:**OH, I DARE YOU TO DO IT!**

Kudoh:*walks to them*Tohma, Hanako-

Tohma, Hanako:**SHUT THE HELL UP, KUDOH!***they keep arguing*

Shingo:*setting up the stage**notices the comotion*Tohma, put Hanako-san down! Hanako-san, don't spy on people, it's rude and impolite!

Tohma, Hanako:...F*Tohma puts Hanako down, Hanako crosses her arms and puffs her cheeks in annoynce*

Shingo:Thank you! Now please, back to work. The party's in two days.

Hanako:*turns to Tohma*2 days, lover boy. Get asking.F3

Tohma:*gritting his teeth*Shut your fucking mouth...!

Hanako:*sticks her tongue out*Bluuuhh!XP

**~with Ayaka, Misao and Akito~**

Ayaka:*nudges Akito's shoulder*'Ey~, hear that~?F3

Akito:*blushing*Hanako's joking, like she always does. Tohma takes her jokes too seriously, y'know.

Misao:But, um, what if he really _is _trying to ask you out?

Akito:Don't tell me you're actually believing her...

Ayaka:Well, it's a possibility, ya know~!

Akito:We are just friends and that is how it's gonna stay! Plus, we're both boys! It would feel...What's the right word...?

Misao:Strange?

Ayaka:Weird?

Misao:Awkward?

Akito:W-*points at Misao*What you said.

Misao:Strange?

Akito:No, he other thing;Awkward.

Ayaka:*puts her hand around Akito*It's love, it's suppose to be awkward!

Akito:It is not love!

Misao:Sorry if we're bothering you...

Akito:I-it's okay, really.

Ayaka:Oh, hey! Shingo wanted me to tell you that he wants to talk to you before you leave.

Akito:Really, why?

Ayaka:He didn't say why, but he said it's important.

**DROP!**

Akito, Ayaka:!?

Misao:EEK! I'm so sorry!

Akito:A-are you okay?!

Misao:I-I think I broke the chair...!

Ayaka:Forget the chair! Did you break your hand?!

Misao:S-sort of...!

Ayaka:I'll take you to the school infirmary! Aki, I'll be back soon!*leaves with Misao*

**~Nighttime, Christmas Carol Party, Table 8~**

**(Christmas music is playing, students are chatting and dancing)**

Hanako(Solid form):*looking around*Wow, so many people came...!

Saotome:Is your hand okay, Misao?

Misao:*her left hand is wrapped in bandage*Heheh, it's fine.

Ayaka:It's not fine, you almost broke your knuckle!

Misao:I'm okay now, really. Thanks for taking me to the infirmary, Ayaka.

Ayaka:No problem, anything for a friend!^^

Saotome:*turns to Yoshino*Hey, Yoshino...?

Yoshino:*eating a candy cane*?

Saotome:I thought Russians don't celebrate Christmas?

Yoshino:I'm only half, remember?

Saotome:Oh, right.

Misao:*notices Novella eating a strange string-like cookie*Um, what is that?

Novella:*swallows*This? Oh, it's _Spritzgebäck_.

Misao:S-"Spits back"...?

Novella:*laughing a bit*Heheh, no, _Spritzgebäck_!

Misao:O-oh.

Ayaka:Is that a German food?

Novella:Yes, but it's technically dessert. It's mostly made on Christmas time, and there are so many family versions of it. The parents bake _Spritzgebäck _for their children for...2...? Yeah, 2 weeks. They pass their family recipe to their children to continue that tradition.

Ayaka:Awesome...!

Hanako:I'm guessing that one's a Davis family recipe?

Novella:*nods*Mh-hm.^^

Yoshino:Looks kinda like shit...

Novella:H-hey, this is a common food in my country...!

Yoshino:Sorry sorry! Didn't mean to make fun of your country!

**~Snack tables~**

Kudoh:*sees Shingo wandering around, nudges Tohma's side*Oh, there he is. Shingo! Over here!

Shingo:*notices them*Hey, guys!*walks to them*So, what do you think?

Tohma:This is amazing! The entire two academies must've come here!

Shingo:Quick question;Have you seen Akito around?

Kudoh:Akito? Now that you mention it, I haven't seem him at all.

Tohma:I've been here for like half an hour and I haven't seen him once.

Shingo:He's not here, then?! Argh, this is horrible!

Kudoh:How come?

Shingo:Akito promised he'd sing a Christmas song for the party.

Tohma:Akito can SING?! That boy must be full of surprises!

Shingo:Can you guys call him for me? I don't have his number.

Kudoh:I'll call him.*takes out his phone, dials Akito's number*

**(phone)**

**BRIING~ BRIING~ BRIING~**

**The number you have called has not answered. To leave a-**

Kudoh:*hangs up*He didn't answer.

Tohma:Lemme try.*takes out his phone, dials the number*

**...**

**(phone:Akito's Voicemail)**

**Hi! Sorry, I'm sort of busy now. Leave a message!**

**BEEP!**

Tohma:*hangs up*Voicemail. Maybe he's getting ready?

Shingo:The party started 2 1/2 hours ago! And he's singing soon!

Tohma:I can go pick him up, his house's like 4 blocks from here.

Shingo:Really?!

Tohma:Yeah, I don't-*Shingo hugs him tightly*Ogh!

Shingo:Thank you thank you thank you, you're a life saver!XD

Tohma:My sides feel numb...!

Shingo:*lets go of him*Sorry!^^;

**~Tsurugi House, front door~**

Akito:*from inside***(Coming, hold on!)***opens the door*Eh, Tohma?

Tohma:Why aren't you at the party?

Akito:I-I'm just not in the mood...

Tohma:Hey, Shingo told me that you promised that you'd sing there!

Akito:*blushing*HE TOLD YOU _**WHAT**_?!*covers his face**muffled*Oh, God, why...?!

Tohma:What, you don't like people knowing you can sing?

Akito:*muffled*I sound ridiculous when I sing...! /;

Tohma:Oh, that can't be true!

Akito:*uncovers his face*Tohma, I'm really not in the mood to go to that party.

Tohma:You don't like breaking promises, right?

Akito:N-no.

Tohma:So you're kinda breaking your promise to Shingo right now.

Akito:...*sigh*Okay, I'll go.

Tohma:That's the spirit!

Akito:Just let me change.*heads to his room*

Tohma:Keep the glasses!

Akito:Noo...!

Tohma:Yes!

Akito:Fiiiine...!

**~Christmas Carol Party, with the girls~**

Shingo:*runs to them*Girls, where's Akito?!

Ayaka:He's not here yet?

Shingo:No! He's suppose to sing soon!*heavy breathing*_**-GASP!-**_I...! I can't breath...!

Novella:I knew this would happen...^^;*gives Shingo a paper bag to breath in*Here...^^;

Shingo:*breathing in the paper bag*

Saotome:Hey, guys? I think Akito's here.*points at the entrance*

Hanako:*looks at the entrance*Yep, that's Onii-chan.

**~Entrance~**

Akito:...I-I'm having second thoughts, this was a bad idea!*leaves, but Tohma stops him*

Tohma:Whoa, hold on a minute! You just got here!

Akito:But what if they don't like my singing?!

Tohma:Don't be so negative, I'm sure you'll do great!

Akito:...

Ayaka:*from far away*Hey, Aki!

Akito:?*turns around and sees Ayaka waving at him, waves back*Hi, Aya!*he and Tohma walk to them*

Misao:Glad you came!^^

Akito:Heheh.^^ How's your hand?

Misao:It's fine, though I can't pick anything up with this hand for a while.

Hanako:*hugs Akito*Onii-chan!XD

Akito:So you're here, too, huh?

Hanako:Yeah!^^

Novella:Are you really gonna sing?

Akito:*turns to Shingo*Shingo, you told-? ... Why is he breathing in a paper bag...?

Novella:When something doesn't go the way it's planned, like school activities, he hyperelivents.^^;

Akito:Shingo, I'm-

**POP!**

Novella:KYAA!

Shingo:Sorry, Novella!*turns to Akito*Akito, you're on in a few minutes!

Akito:Oh, right! Let's go!

Hanako:Can we come?!

Shingo:Sure, whatever, let's just hurry!

**(the gang pass through the crowd to the backstage)**

**~Backstage~**

**(many other students are practicing their act)**

Shingo:Okay, so Novella and a member of this academy's student council are gonna give the announcement, then you come up. Understand?

Akito:Y-yeah, I understand.

Kudoh:Nervous?

Akito:Very! I've never sang on stage before! Worse, I never sang in front of _anybody_!*hand on his heart*Jesus Christ, I'm so terrified...!

Ayaka:Just imagine everybody in their underpants!

Hanako:*laughing*Hahahaha!X'D

Shingo:Please, don't imagine that.-_-;

Tohma:You'll be perfectly fine. We'll be cheering for you all the way!

Saotome:Yeah!

Kusaka Student Council member:*gives Novella a microphone*Novella-san, ready?

Novella:*takes the mic*Y-yes.

**(The two students walk up to the stage, the Kusaka student signals the DJ to stop the music.)**

**(music stops)**

Kusaka S. C member:*using his mic*Hello, everybody! I hope you're all enjoying the party. We all did such a great job to prepare the gym, so let's give ourselves a rond of applause!

**(crowd clap and cheer)**

Kusaka S. C member:Though, I would like to apologize for one thing. Our principle, Principle Kobayashi, couldn't be here for the party due to a cold he got from the cold. He told me to also remember to give the students of our sister school, Kusaka Academy, a thank you for the extra hands!

**(students of Kisaragi clap)**

Novella:*using her microphone*Heheh, well, we're happy to have helped, Wataru-san. Now, I recall the two schools having very talented students. Am I correct?

Wataru:You're correct, as always, Novella-san.

Novella:*blushing in emberrasment*I-I'm not right all the time...!*blush fades*But I do know that these students are going to show us their talent. Dancing, singing, acting, tricks...! I can't even count them all! Oh! Is it true there's a student who dances like a robot? I would love to see it!

Wataru:Yes, actually. Unfortunetly, he's not gonna appear now. One of Kusaka's students is going to sing now.

**~Backstage~**

Wataru:**(What was his name again? I think his name starts with B? Or was it a J?)**

Novella:**(*laughing a bit*His name starts with an A. He's a very good friend of mine and his name is Tsurugi Akito.^^)**

Akito:Ahh! I'm first?!

Shingo:Yeaaah, sort of forgot to mention that...^^;

Akito:"Sort of"?!

Kudoh:You'll do fine. We'll be here, cheering for you.

Ayaka:You can do it, Aki!XD

Hanako:Whoo-hoo!XD

Akito:*takes a deep breath*Thanks, guys...I'm starting to feel better now.

Shingo:Akito, you're up!

Akito:Wah!*GULP!*O-okay...!*walks up to the stage*

Novella:*gives him her mic**whispering*Good luck.^^

Akito:*nods*

**(Novella and Wataru walks down the stage)**

Akito:*faces the crowd, takes a deep breath*

**(DJ starts the music)**

**(Akito) **_**Hashire sori yo~**_  
><em><strong>Kaze no youni~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yuki no naka wo~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Karuku hayaku~<strong>_

_**Jingle Bell~**_  
><em><strong>Jingle Bell~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Suzu ga naru~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Suzu no rizumu ni~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hikari no wa ga mau~<strong>_

_**Jingle Bell~**_  
><em><strong>Jingle Bell~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Suzu ga naru~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mori ni hayashi ni~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hibiki nagara~<strong>_

**~Backstage~**

Yoshino:*in shock*Holy fuck..!

Kudoh:He sings really good!

Ayaka:Ya-hoo~!XD

Hanako:Go, Onii-chan!XD

Saotome:Ganbatte!

Tohma:Whoa...!*gets an idea*!*takes Wataru's mic*I'll be borrowing this for a while, thanks!*runs up the stage*

Shingo:Wait, Tohma!

**~Stage~**

**(Tohma runs next to Akito)**

**(Tohma) **_**Hashire sori yo~**_

**(Tohma nudges Akito's shoulder)**

**(Akito) **_**Oka no hoe ba~**_  
><strong>(both) <strong>_**Yuki mo shiroku~**_  
><em><strong>Kaze mo shiroku~<strong>_

**(Akito) **_**Utau koe wa~**_  
><strong>(Tohma) <strong>_**Tonde yuku yo~**_  
><strong>(both) <strong>_**Kagayaki hajimeta~**_  
><em><strong>Hoshi no sora he~<strong>_

_**Jingle Bell~**_  
><em><strong>Jingle Bell~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Suzu ga naru~<strong>_  
><strong>(Tohma) <strong>_**Suzu no rizumu ni~**_  
><em><strong>Hikari no wa ga mau~<strong>_

**(both) **_**Jingle Bell~**_  
><em><strong>Jingle Bell~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Suzu ga naru~<strong>_  
><strong>(Akito) <strong>_**Mori ni hayashi ni~**_

_**Hibiki nagara~**_

_**Jingle Bell~**_  
><em><strong>Jingle Bell~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Suzu ga naru~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Suzu no rizumu ni~ <strong>_  
><em><strong>Hikari no wa ga mau~<strong>_

**(Tohma) **_**Jingle Bell~**_

_**Jingle Bell~**_

_**Jingle all the way~**_

_**Oh what fun it is to ride~**_

_**In a one horse open sleigh~**_

**(both) **_**Jingle bells~**_

_**Jingle bells~**_  
><em><strong>Jingle all the way~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, what fun it is to ride~<strong>_  
><em><strong>In a one horse open sleigh~<strong>_

_**Dashing through the snow~**_

_**In a one-horse open sleigh~**_

_**O'er the fields we go~**_

_**Laughing all the way~! (Hahaha!)**_

_**Bells on bob-tail ring~**_

_**Making spirits bright~**_

_**What fun it is to laugh and sing~**_

_**A sleighing song tonight~!**_

_**Jingle Bell~**_  
><em><strong>Jingle Bell~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Suzu ga naru~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mori ni hayashi ni~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hibiki nagara~<strong>_

_**Jingle Bell~**_  
><em><strong>Jingle Bell~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Suzu ga naru~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Utae ya odore ya~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kurisumasu HEY!~ <strong>_

_**Jingle Bell~**_  
><em><strong>Jingle Bell~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Suzu ga naru~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kotoshi no fuyu warai nagara~<strong>_

_**Jingle Bell~**_  
><em><strong>Jingle Bell~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Suzu ga naru~<strong>_  
><strong>(Tohma) <strong>_**Santa Claus is comming to town~**_

**(both) **_**Jingle Bell~**_  
><em><strong>Jingle Bell~<strong>_  
><em><strong>Suzu ga naru~<strong>_  
><strong>(Tohma) <strong>_**Santa Claus is comming to town~**_

**(Akito) **_**Lalala Lalala Lalalalala~**_

_**Lalala lala-la lalalalalala lala~**_

_**Lalala Lalala Lalalalala~**_

_**Lalala lala-la lalala lalala~**_

both:_Merry Christmas!_

**(crowd clap and cheer, Akito & Tohma head back to the backstage and return Novella and Wataru the mics)**

Wataru:*using mic*That was amazing! I certainly didn't expect it to be a duet.

Novella:*using mic*Neither did I!

**~Backstage~**

**(the others cheer and clap as Akito and Tohma walk to them)**

Kudoh:You guys were great!

Yoshino:*gently punches Akito's shoulder*Nice singing, Tsurugi!

Hanako:That was amazing!

Misao:The extra lyrics were a very nice touch.^^

Akito:Heheh, thanks...!^^

Tohma:Told ya you could do it.

Akito:^^

Ayaka:Hey, Tohma, they were giving out Santa hats, I already have one, so you can have this one!*puts the Santa hat on Tohma's head*Merry Christmas!

Tohma:*adjusts his hat*Thanks.

Akito:*notices something on the hat*!*blushing**holds back his giggle*

Tohma:W-what?

Akito:Nothing nothing!

**(the girls are trying to hold back their laughter)**

Tohma:*very confused*?

**~Tsurugi House, front door~**

Akito:You didn't have to walk me home, y'know.

Tohma:It's the least I can do.^^ Hey, is it all right if I visit tomorrow?

Akito:Sure! The more the merrier! I plan on inviting the others anyway!^^

Tohma:Great!

Akito:*blushes a bit*Heheh, I just noticed something.

Tohma:What?*Akito covers Tohma's eyes with his hat*H-hey! What the Hell, du-?!*? kisses him on the lips, blushes*!?*EEHHH?! WHA-?! HU-?! WHAT?!**? backs away, Tohma uncovers his eyes*D-d-did you just...?! W-wh...?!

Akito:*blushing, chuckling*Check your hat.

**(Tohma removes his hat and sees a mistletoe taped on his hat)**

Tohma:A-Ayaka, that little...!

Akito:*laughs*Leave her be, she's just her funny self. I gotta go. B-bye.*enters his house*

Tohma:*waves*L-later...

**(Akito closes the door)**

**...**

Tohma:*covers his red face with his hat**muffled*Holy crap, what the fuck just happened...?!

**~Inside the house~**

Akito:*slides down the door on his back, covers his face with his hand**muffled*What did I just do...?! Gaaaaaagh...!

**(Misao)**

**But, um, what if he really **_**is **_**trying to ask you out?**

**(Akito)**

**Don't tell me you're actually believing her...**

**(Ayaka)**

**Well, it's a possibility, ya know~!**

Akito:*blushing even more*Could they be right...?*uncovers his face*Ugh, I don't know anymore...I feel like an idiot...!

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p><strong>Pokefan:Thank God, I'm finally done...! I felt really embarrased writting the kiss scene, though.*gets hit with a snowball*HEY!*wipes the snow off her*Anyway...I hope you guys liked the fanfic! I worked so hard on it, though I kept getting some writer's blocks, but I finally finished! And there my be a New Years sequel, I'm not so sure yet.*gets hit again*Why are their snowballs in the studio?!<strong>

**Tohma:*off screen*(Why the fuck did you write that shit?!)**

**Pokefan:Hey, can't a girl dream?! And I worked my ass of this-*gets hit again*OKAY, THAT'S IT! You're dead, Ishigari! Hey, Shingo, finish this up for me!*runs towards Tohma*Get back here!**

**Shingo:Eh?! Me?! U-uh, Pokefan left some notes just in case some of you are confused in some scenes.**

**~Pokefan's notes~**

**~Akito transferred to Kusaka Academy 4 days before Misao's text to Tohma was revealed, but when the text was shown to the entire school, he was absent that day due to a fever. Also, he hasn't seen his father since age 4. Aoi, Akito's mom, says he's handleling some "family problems".**

**~I believe a Ghost's "body" ages very slowly. Hanako, technically speaking, is still "child", but she has the mind of an adult. Also, her "Solid" form is when she turns human, allowing her to live like one, but it lasts for only 9-12 hours.**

**~I'm not so sure if Russians celebrate Christmas or not. I think some celebrate it, I'm not so sure...**

**~I guess you can count this fanfic as an AU, because the curse never happened here. I call this a "NoCurse!AU":Mythological creatures still exist, but Misao was never killed, thus no curse. If you ask why Yoshino isn't bullying anybody, why Tohma and Saotome aren't dating, why Saotome doesn't hate Tohma and why Kudoh isn't ignoring Misao, it's because Akito was able to talk to them and they were able to become friends with Misao, sort of like in the "Truth" gameplay.**

**~Misao and her parents own a cake shop called "Suzuweto!".**

**~If you want to know about the characters' nationality, check my DA page. I submitted a short biography for them, including their birthday, age, hometown, etc.**

**~Aoi works at a computer company, she's a computer wiz.**

**Shingo:That's all of the notes she left-**

**CRASH!**

**Shingo:What was that?!**

**Tohma, Pokefan:*off screen*(SHE/HE DID IT!)**

**Shingo:*sigh*Hope you enjoyed. Now I gotta stop these two from fighting.*runs to them*Tohma, Pokefan, you're gonna wreck the studio!**


End file.
